


Who Said IT First?

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Series: Kylux Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Some Crack, Some Fluff, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Kylux prompt: Who says the L word first?





	

Admitting they had feelings for each other had been hard on them both. After all, their relationship had begun ―and still was, for the most part― a power game.

But indeed, who had let it slip first? 

 

Kylo was not entirely out of touch with his emotions. In fact, Hux used to say Kylo could use some detachment. Whatever the case, when Kylo realized how he felt about Hux he spent several days locked up in his quarters, thinking some distance might clear his head, wondering if he should say something to Hux, worrying about what would happen if he did.

Meanwhile, Hux told himself he was grateful for the peace and quiet that Kylo’s sudden whim had brought, “finally, decent sleep” and then when it hit him too, Hux was in absolute denial. No, he didn’t miss Kylo. No, of course he did not have feelings for him, that was ridiculous and that was that.

The night before going away on a mission, Kylo snuck quietly into Hux’s quarters. Hux was already asleep, just as Kylo expected. He got into bed and huddled up to Hux, trying not to clutch him so that he wouldn’t wake up.

With his lips pressed to the back of Hux’s neck, Kylo whispered:

“In case I don’t come back… I just… I… I love you.”

He then pressed a kiss to his favorite cluster of freckles on Hux’s shoulder. He was gone before Hux woke up.

 

Kylo had been gone longer than usual. Hux was beside himself, barely sleeping, always on edge. It was only natural, he told himself, to worry about an important member of the First Order, yes that was the only reason, nothing to do with irrational feelings…

The moment Ren was back, Hux lost all restraint. Well, almost all. On the inside, relief flooded him and he allowed himself to think ‘there you are, I love you’ but on the outside, all he actually said was “So you’re back, Ren.” No snide remarks, no comments on the state of his clothes. Kylo let his mask fall to the floor, he was smiling. He’d heard Hux’s thoughts. Hux realized this and he felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

When Hux returned to his quarters after his shift ended, he found Kylo waiting inside.

“You know, in a way, you said it first.” Kylo said and the smugness on his face made Hux roll his eyes.

“Thinking it is not the same as saying it.” He hissed. 

“Still…” Kylo teased, walking towards Hux “you love me.”

“I have no idea why, you insufferable fool.” Hux muttered, pulling Kylo in for a kiss.

Kylo knew very well he’d actually said it first, but seeing as how Hux was unconscious at the time, he’d just let Hux think he had lost this once. To Hux, it didn’t feel like losing at all.


End file.
